Softer Than Rain
by JuniperGentle
Summary: When the thunder and lightning of battle have passed, and the howling wind of Armageddon has died away, all that is left is the rain, falling to mourn the fallen. Ryuga-centric fic, based on episode 148.


_Before reading this fic, please ask yourself these questions:_

_First – have you seen Episode 148 of Metal Fight Beyblade? If not, stop reading right now. This contains major spoilers for that episode. Though please note that I wrote this BEFORE having seen the episode, having only the reactions of one person to go by (said person did not tell me anything about the episode, only implied. I made everything else up)  
_

_Second – do you have "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" by Vienna Teng playing in the background (which I do not own, likewise for Metal Fight Beyblade)? If not, go and open a new tab and play it in Youtube. That was how this was written, and how it's meant to be read. Though you don't have to if you don't want to.  
_

_If you have answered both questions, and are determined to continue, then let us walk on carefully, for he sleeps but softly and we tread on his dreams..._

* * *

"_Greater love has no one than this; that he lay down his life for his friends." John 15 v 13_

**Softer Than Rain**

_Do not be afraid to die._

That was what had driven me ever since that dim, distant morning on the top of the Battle Bladers tower.

_Do everything you can, and then do more._ _Do not be afraid to pay the ultimate price in the search for ultimate victory._

What that victory was, I could never decide. It looked like I would never get a chance to either.

It was so cold, lying there on the floor. I was used to being wrapped in flame and my old white coat, warmed to the core by the dragon I was bound to. But my core was shattered now, and no amount of flame could reforge it.

The storm was over. Armageddon had passed, the dust settling around the globe in its wake. The black clouds still spanned from horizon to horizon, but they no longer threatened the roar of thunder or the brilliant lance of a lightning flash. Instead, they were heavy with rain, the lifegiver. And though the earth would protest for a while as the rain washed out the wounds, soon it would dance in the downpour.

But without me.

Breathing was getting difficult, and I _was_ afraid. It was hard to admit it even to myself, but I was so scared. It was dark and cold, and there were all these things in the corners of my eyes that I'd never seen before. Are they ghosts?

Or are they angels?

Long ago, they said, there was another man who had to die to save his friends. And he had been obedient and done it, and history was split in two.

I was nowhere near as good as that man, and my sacrifice would do so little compared to what he had done. And I would have begged to escape from all this, but I didn't know who to appeal to. But nonetheless I would accept and obey, and I would die to save them, because I had to. To save them all.

Titi. Chris. Aguma. Dunamis.

Masamune. Yuki. Madoka.

King. Tsubasa. Kyouya. Gingka

Yuu. Kenta.

_Kenta._

Oh, Kenta, forgive me! I saw it from the start, the brilliance in your eyes, and I knew right then what would be needed to ignite your full strength.

I never realised that it would break two hearts to do so.

Maybe it's better this way. After all, it's not like anyone will miss me except you, and maybe Yuu.

_Do not fear death, and do not be afraid to live._

Hold to that, Kenta. You bear what little light I managed to gather over the past two years inside you now. After I'd been swallowed up by darkness, the light seemed so much brighter.

So much more precious.

I thought I had more. But I was nowhere near as strong as you in the end, was I? So I'd give it all, all that wonderful, warming, healing light to you, because you deserve it and I don't. You fought me to save that light, and as a result it grew brighter, stronger, because of you.

I owe all that I am to you, Kenta. And now... now I think I know what you must have felt when you chose to leave Gingka's side to train under me. The pain of breaking away from the first true friend you ever had, knowing that you may never return.

That you'll never see each other again.

I can hear the rain beginning to fall outside. I trust Gingka will be able to stop Nemesis now, and then the rain will remove all evidence that these battles were ever fought. Smooth down the edges of the stadium. Get rid of the scars caused by the crashing blades. Wash away the dust and the blood. Hide the tears.

It will be over before you know it, Kenta. Not long to wait now.

Not long for me, either.

The light around me is fading. The only thing I can see now is my beautiful dragon, my L-Drago, bowing his regal head towards my now-crownless one to say a final farewell. You know what, Kenta? He's got armour now. Golden armour from the golden centaur. He became stronger from knowing you, like I did. He will guard you now, as he guarded me.

L-Drago. _My_ L-Drago.

Take care of him for me, Kenta. I'm going to miss him.

No, Kenta. Don't cry for me, not yet. There's no pain where I'm going, at least I hope not. Just let me go. Let me rest, for the first time in my life, with no rage or darkness or evil power to swallow me up. I've seen too much – done too much – for me to be worth many tears any more. Let the rain cry instead. You've cried so many times since I first met you, and I always thought it was because you were weak.

Why is it that it's only when I'm dying that I realise it's because you're strong?

Gingka's speech to me should have told me so long ago, when I was battling against myself and my own pride and rage and greed to break L-Drago's hold over me. _The blader's spirit._

I thought I had it. I thought it was the joy in the rush of battle, the thrill of winning and being as one with the bey. I thought I was making my spirit stronger with every battle I won.

I was so wrong. The blader's spirit is his connection to others, the strength of the ties between him and those he has battled and respects and... and loves.

His _friends._

You're the best friend anyone could ever have. And I'm not talking about me. You've been a better friend to Gingka, Kyouya, Yuu, Tsubasa, Benkei – all of them – than they deserve. You helped them, boosted their powers by battling them even when you knew you would lose. You fired their spirits with the strength of your own, and you never even thought of the cost to yourself.

I want you to live to reap the reward of your generosity. That's why I, broken, defeated, _destroyed,_ took your place, and let the full force of Armageddon rip my body apart rather than duck my responsibility, my choice, and see your heart and spirit torn to shreds.

It was worth it, Kenta.

Never forget how much I thought you were worth. You were worth more than me just letting you tag along behind me. You were worth more than me inadvertently training you. You were worth more than my Legend Blader power.

Because you are worth dying for, my friend.

* * *

_A/N – I know, I know, it does shift tense and perspective a LOT, but that's because our wonderful friend Ryuga is dying and he really can't be bothered with little things like grammar right now!  
_

_As said above, I wrote this before I saw episode 148, and I didn't post it then because I wanted to see if Ryuga could pull off a last minute reappearance. If he had, I'd have posted this as an AU. As it is..._

_Well, anyway, that's why I didn't post this before now. Hope you liked it._


End file.
